The Siege of Bolla Vinda
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Bolla Vinda is a planet in the Outer Rim, a war-ridden sector of the galaxy. As valuable resources lay there, the Republic allies with the planet. But the Separatists will not let this slip by them. A fierce battle is waged for the planet's control, adding it to the list of wanted planets in the Outer Rim.


**The Siege of Bolla Vinda**

**A Clone Wars Fanfic**

As the Clone Wars waged, the planets of the Outer Rim were of highest importance to both the Separatist and Republic causes. Not many could understand why, but whoever controlled the Outer Rim, had a great advantage in the war. Many planets in the Outer Rim territories became immersed in conflict, as battles for their control waged daily.

Bolla Vinda was one of those worlds.

A planet rich with life, Bolla Vinda produced lots of valuable minerals and energy based substances. Such a planet could supply either Republic or Separatist forces with immeasurable firepower. And this was why a battle was currently underway on this planet's surface.

Luminara Unduli, and Aayla Secura had been forming a treaty with the native Shwar'hi people of Bolla Vinda. The Shwar'hi were a short and peaceful people, with their highest members only reaching four feet tall. They were bald, and wore gas masks that covered their faces. They spoke in grunts and vocal noises, except for their leaders, who had to learn Galactic Standard.

"I have discussed with the other leaders this issue at length, and we will sign your treaty." To-rath, the chief of the Shwar'hi people, happily gave the Jedi the news. Under Republic protection, the Shwar'hi would have little to fear.

As the clone forces landed, Luminara and Aayla contacted the Jedi Council.

"Good news, this is." Yoda said, standing in a contemplative pose.

"The resources on Bolla Vinda could easily grant us an advantage in firepower. However, we must not overdo it. Tell To-rath we gladly welcome his people into the Republic." Mace Windu said.

"Will do, Master Windu." Luminara responded, ending the transmission.

"Generals." Commander Gree walked up.

"Commander." Luminara spoke.

"Where do we set up camp?" Gree asked.

"The Shwar'hi people are lending us tents in their village. It is not too far. Get everything unloaded first, though, Commander." Aayla replied.

"Yes General." Gree saluted before walking back towards the AT-TEs.

* * *

Grievous sat in his throne aboard the _Revenge_. The _Revenge_ was a Recusant-class destroyer, and Grievous' newest flagship.

A battle droid ran up to the cyborg general, saying, "General, we've just received word from our probes stationed on Bolla Vinda, that the Republic have taken control of the planet."

Grievous' eyes flickered down in thought. He tapped the armrest of his throne with his index finger, and tapped the floor with his left leg.

"What do we do?" The droid asked.

"Let me consider it." The cyborg said. The droid left the room. "Well?" Grievous said asked.

"A grim turn of events." Out from the shadows behind Grievous throne stepped Count Dooku. "This much power in the hands of our enemies could prove disastrous. I suggest focusing on Bolla Vinda for our next assault, General."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

In orbit around Bolla Vinda, six Venator cruisers stayed. A small fleet would protect the planet until a clone legion was assigned there. Aboard the lead Venator, known as the _Firefly_, several proximity alarms went off.

Admiral Dash, an admiral under Aayla's command shouted, "What was that? Get me a visual!"

Several clones ran to computers, bringing up schematics of a Separatist fleet.

The Admiral scrutinized the data. There couldn't be Separatists out here. Not yet. And how could they have triggered the alarm?

All of a sudden, five Separatist Frigates, five Commerce Guild Destroyers, and the _Revenge_ emerged out of hyperspace. Clones ran to their battle stations, as the fleet was fired on.

"Get a message to the Jedi!" Dash commanded. "Prepare them for what's coming."

One, two, three Venators fell, with the other three almost destroyed. The Separatists advanced, as clone troopers headed for escape pods.

Admiral Dash relayed a final message to the Jedi. "Generals…Attack force… only one of our shi…Prepare yourselves Generals!"

That was end of the message as the _Firefly_ was taken out of orbit, three escape pods jettisoned before the fall.

* * *

General Grievous cackled as the Republic ships were blasted away.

Count Dooku laid a firm hand on Grievous' shoulder.

"Do not rejoice yet, General. Victory is not ours yet."

Grievous quieted, letting out a sigh of irritation.

"Deploy the Vultures!" The general shouted.

* * *

Vulture Droids littered the skies above Bolla Vinda. Clone troops rushed to set up defenses, as the Jedi ignited their lightsabers. The Vultures fired on the Shwar'hi village,

causing screeches of terror from the Shwar'hi citizens. Hidden Probe Droids sprung out of hiding, firing at clone troopers and civilians. Aayla sliced two Probes, as they attacked her and Luminara.

"General!" Commander Bly shouted, running towards Aayla.

"Bly, evacuate the civilians, now!" Aayla ordered.

"Yes General." Bly ran away, four clones in tow.

"Evacuate the village!" Bly shouted, as clone troopers were blasted away. Droid Landing Crafts descended onto the planet surface, Hyena Bombers escorting them. Several AT-TEs were blown apart, as the Hyenas made a bombing run. Clone gunners and artillery crew laid dead in the wreckage. What remained had a hard time gunning down the Bombers and Vultures, but succeeded at last.

Their victory was short lived, as the Landing Crafts unloaded. The Republic front lines were blown apart as AATs and Tank Droids advanced. Octuptarra Droids also caused a great deal of casualties. Commander Bly rushed to the front lines, shouting orders as a 41st trooper with a railgun decimated B1 forces beside him.

Two troopers, Buzz and Draa, ran up to fight alongside Gree, and Luminara.

"Draa, fire a rocket at their left flank." Gree ordered, Draa complying quickly.

He fired into the distance, droids crumbling and burning as a blast radius hit them. A wave of Battle Droids fell to a wave of 327th clones. Aayla cut down Tank Droids, and Octuptarra Droids as they dared crossing Republic barricades. With half her men already dead, the Droid siege was succeeding, and the planet would soon be theirs.

Clone troopers who had evacuated the Venators were blown away, as Hyena Bombers bombed crashed pods. Very few troops survived, and those that did, were picked off by commando droids. Luminara's troopers were also falling fast, as droids advanced further and further. The clone trooper with the railgun fell in front of her, the Z-6 still spinning it's barrel. Luminara deflected a few blaster bolts, before ordering a retreat. With half their men gone, this battle was lost. Clones ran away from the fight, some getting picked off even during the retreat. Draa fired one more rocket, before retreating as fast as his feet could carry him. When Grievous landed, he started to cackle at the vast sight of dead clones.

"Now, victory is ours!" He laughed. With half of the clone forces dead, and the Republic in full retreat, Grievous knew, Bolla Vinda had fallen.

**A/N: Hi there. Just another random battle of the Clone Wars. Will I turn this into a story? Maybe. It doesn't feel finished yet. Give it a chapter or three, and this battle will be done. How'd I do? Please review! And I'll see you(hopefully) in the next chapter.**


End file.
